A Gift
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Antes de Hades, Radamanthys y Kanon se conocen como personas comunes, sin tener idea del futuro como enemigos que les espera. Yaoi, lemon.


_Dedicado a Sahel_

**Nota:** _Shae;_ nombre masculino y/o femenino de origen inglés que significa "un regalo" .  
**adv**: lemon

* * *

**[A Gift]**

No estaba muerto, eso era seguro; el generalizado y sordo dolor en su cuerpo, así como el desagradable sabor a sal que disgustaba a las papilas de su lengua se sentían innegablemente reales.

Las ondas líquidas que traían consigo tal sabor, ahora entremezclado con uno más dulce y ligeramente perceptible, golpeaban rítmicas sobre sus labios entreabiertos, colándose hasta sus pulmones, que presentaban un pobre funcionamiento en esos momentos.

Si fuera capaz de abrir los ojos, podría concluir que la sangre que tragaba diluida en agua de mar emergía de una profusa herida localizada en su brazo, ése que se flexionaba de manera un tanto antinatural cerca de su rostro.

Bajo su mejilla, la arena proporcionaba un lecho cuestionable en su comodidad. Podría haber sido peor. Después de todo, entre los generales de Poseidón sólo una minoría había sobrevivido. Y él, siendo causante de todo el conflicto, poco merecía los débiles palpitares con los que su corazón le mantenía aferrado a la vida.

Las violentas mareas que azotaron su cuerpo tras la destrucción del templo marino debían llevarlo a una segura muerte, o si tenía más suerte —como había sido el caso—, a un sitio totalmente azaroso.

Su destino no era morir en esa fresca y nublada noche de aquella playa inglesa.

El tiempo demostraría que esto no podía haber sido una simple casualidad.

De todos los lugares en el amplio globo terráqueo había terminado precisamente allí, entre un par de rompeolas que parecían delimitar una propiedad de apariencia costosa.

La casa de playa, cuyo dueño normalmente usaba sólo en fines de semana especiales o vacaciones, estaba siendo ocupada justo en esos momentos. Como si los planetas se hubieran alineado era que tal dueño decidía dar un paseo nocturno por la orilla del imponente océano, en esa noche en que el insomnio había sido en definitiva insuperable.

Encontrar a un joven prácticamente muerto frente a su casa no había estado dentro de sus planes. Ayudarlo como entonces intentaba hacer, al moverlo con cuidado y realizar las maniobras necesarias para activar sus pulmones hasta verle toser peligrosas cantidades de agua y enseguida volver a perder la consciencia, tampoco era algo que ese sujeto considerara típico en su rutina.

Nunca se había considerado un ser compasivo. No debía serlo. Tenía responsabilidades mil veces más importantes que cualquier otra persona y que no daban lugar para la misericordia; cosas que un mortal común jamás entendería.

Siempre se había juzgado a sí mismo con un sentimiento de superioridad en comparación al resto de la gente. Así que lo más lógico hubiera sido, sin importar lo atroz, dejar a ese joven morir para que su cadáver fuera tragado de vuelta al océano cuando la marea subiera.

Sin embargo, una hora después se hallaba sentado en un cuarto del hospital más cercano que había encontrado en tales apartadas campiñas. Esperaba a que el joven de llamativa y abundante cabellera azul oscuro, que descansaba en la cama junto a la que se sentaba, despertara de su inconsciencia después de haber sido atendido de toda herida.

No estaba tan mal. Su brazo derecho era lo más dañado, con algunas fisuras y cortadas, pero en general su estado no era crítico. Se había demostrado resistente, como de otra manera no podía ser dado sus especiales características.

Radamanthys creía estarlo imaginando, pero no era sólo un aura magnética lo que le impedía quitar los ojos de encima de aquel pálido rostro. Tenía unos cuantos moretones; sobre una ceja y en una mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus resecos labios también.

El efecto atrapante tampoco se debía a su insultante hermosura. Es decir, no podía pasar eso por alto, pero debía haber más. Quizás si Kanon no se hubiera hallado tan débil, o si él mismo hubiera podido estudiar con su cosmos a aquel hombre, habría sido capaz de concluir que tenían algo muy especial en común.

Hasta que el sello de Hades no fuera eliminado, sus habilidades sobrenaturales no eran explotables. Mantener un perfil bajo de poder era también una manera en que los espectros se protegían, viviendo discretamente rutinas normales hasta que llegase el momento de regresar a los mandatos de Su Señor.

Y así, sus sospechas se quedarían en eso, pero su atención había sido ganada. Y cuando el médico encargado llegó preguntando la identidad del joven, Radamanthys sacó un nombre cualquiera de sus recuerdos.

—Shae— completó con su apellido y, alegando que se trataba de su primo adicto a los deportes extremos, pudo llevárselo de vuelta a casa cuando le dieron de alta.

Lo primero que Kanon hizo al despertar con la puesta de sol al día siguiente, fue intentar recordar cómo había llegado a ese extraño lugar. Se encontraba solo en una sobria recámara, sobre una cama amplia y cómoda casi en exceso. Con cualquier movimiento su peso balanceaba el mullido colchón y llegaba a ser fastidioso, dificultando su tarea de ponerse de pie, que ya era suficientemente complicada dado lo magullado que se sentía y lo inservible que su vendado brazo derecho le resultaba.

Como pudo se arrastró fuera de la cama, pero su torpeza le guío directo al suelo. La exclamación de dolor debido al golpe sufrido fue lo suficientemente escandalosa para que el rubio que preparaba té en la cocina le escuchara. Curioso por conocer en un estado consciente a su inquilino, Radamanthys se apresuró a su habitación.

Se cruzó de brazos en la puerta y analizó con escrutinio a la lamentable figura que intentaba ponerse de pie. Kanon percibió su presencia. La sombra que la tenue luz de la estancia contigua escupía hacia el cuarto le dio una idea bastante vaga de la apariencia de su acompañante, al menos altura y complexión. Cuando levantó la mirada, le vio dar unas cuantas zancadas hasta él y arrodillarse para sostenerlo de su brazo sano. Sin perder desconfianza, Kanon permitió que le ayudara a levantarse.

—¿Quién eres?— inquirió el gemelo en cuanto se halló nariz con nariz frente al rubio, quien no dejó de sujetarlo, juzgándolo todavía muy frágil.

—Radamanthys— contestó mecánicamente, empujándolo de vuelta a la cama, sin darle tiempo a resistirse—. Me debes la vida, por cierto—comentó arqueando ligeramente los labios.

Kanon le miró desde el colchón sobre el cual había quedado boca arriba. Frunció el ceño y alzó levemente una ceja.

Claro que recordaba el desastroso final de sus desquiciados planes por conquistar al mundo, y todavía tenía presente el último pensamiento de arrepentimiento que había tenido antes de sumirse en una completa oscuridad de sus sentidos. Había estado seguro de morir entonces.

—Gracias… supongo.— Ahora que seguía vivo, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?

—¿Qué lugar es este?…— preguntó mirando a su alrededor. No tenía acceso a una vista del exterior pero nada más de percibir el clima y ambiente, y por la apariencia y acento del hombre que lo acompañaba, concluyó rápidamente que no se encontraba en su país natal.

—Inglaterra.— Radamanthys se sentó a su lado y lo escudriñó con la mirada, apocando al otro con la intensa curiosidad de sus pupilas.

Le parecía en demasía intrigante que alguien evidentemente extranjero hubiera terminado a punto de desfallecer en una playa inglesa. Ciertamente no tenía pinta de turista, le envolvía un aura demasiado misteriosa como para que su historia resultara tan común y corriente. Estaba convencido de su peculiaridad, aunque no entendía del todo lo que le llevaba a considerarlo tan enigmático y especial.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Kanon entreabrió los labios, listo a responder, pero cuando apenas el sonido se formaba en su garganta, reflexionó en qué tanto le convenía revelar su identidad. Se consideraba a sí mismo como una especie de forajido; si bien Athena era la clemencia encarnada, los caballeros dorados restantes no dudarían en exterminarlo por venganza, Kanon estaba seguro de eso. Ni qué hablar del Dios a quien traicionó…

Definitivamente el anonimato era su mejor opción. Además, no conocía al sujeto que lo estudiaba con tanta enervante atención. Y él era receloso por naturaleza, por precaución. Confiar en las personas nunca le había traído nada bueno.

—¿Qué? ¿Perdiste la memoria o algo así?— presionó el inglés ante la vacilación del otro. Kanon de inmediato negó con la cabeza, aunque momentos después se reprendió, pues aquella posibilidad —si bien un tanto telenovelesca— hubiera resultado perfecta para aprovechar.

—¿No me lo dirás, entonces?— Radamanthys frunció el ceño. Kanon volvió a negar agachando el rostro. El rubio se hartó de ser el único parlante en ese intento de conversación. Fastidiado ante lo difícil que era sacarle a aquél las palabras, se levantó de la cama, pero pausó para inclinarse sobre Kanon y acariciar superficialmente las vendas que cubrían su brazo, haciéndole respingar. Sonrió y dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

—Supongo que tendré que seguir llamándote Shae—comentó deteniéndose de pronto, girando el rostro sólo lo suficiente para admirar de soslayo el desconcierto de su inquilino.

—¿Cómo?

—En el hospital dije que eras mi pariente, y que te llamabas así— siguió explicando con naturalidad, acariciando con una mano el marco de la puerta, analizando teorías, inclinándose por pensar que quizás tenía en casa a un criminal prófugo.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?— Kanon interrogó, batallando por acomodarse el cabestrillo que se había aflojado tras su reciente caída.

Enseguida pensó en corregirse, quizás la pregunta más importante sería por qué lo había traído de regreso a su casa.

—Tuve una perra pointer que se llamaba así. Era una excelente cobradora de presas...—Dio vuelta y se apoyó de costado en el borde de madera que antes tocaba, guardó las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó de quicio al gemelo con su casual manera de actuar.

—¡Me has puesto el nombre de una perra? —preguntó escandalizado, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te he puesto nada. Supongo que ya debes tener uno, y ha de ser mil veces más creativo e impactante, pero como te estarás quedando aquí necesito algún sustantivo para referirme a ti— espetó sarcástico, girando sobre sus talones una vez más, decidido a marcharse antes de que el agua que había dejado calentando en la cocina se derramara por toda la estufa.

—¿Por qué querría quedarme aquí?— Kanon lo detuvo de nuevo, poniéndose de pie. El rubio no volteó en esta ocasión, sus hombros se alzaron cuando dio un hastiado suspiro.

—No tienes equipaje, dinero, pasaporte o por lo menos alguna credencial que verifique tu identidad. No sé a dónde piensas irte así.— Kanon no halló réplica para aquello. Cierto que estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar y en ese desconocido país no tendría idea de cómo moverse, al menos sin hacer uso de los poderes que conseguía acudiendo a su cosmos, y con sólo explotarlo un poco anunciaría a gritos su localización para aquellos en busca de su cabeza.

Aun así, comprender —y ya ni se diga agradecer— los favores del otro le resultaba arduo.

—Date un baño. Puedes tomar ropa del armario.— Radamanthys finalmente se vio libre de encaminarse hacia afuera sin más interrupciones.

Kanon bajó la vista para apreciar el atuendo que portaba, apenas reparando en el terrible estado que presentaban esa corta túnica de color aguamarina y los pantalones que le hacían juego. Parecía que algún felino gigante lo hubiese atacado; la tela se observaba rasgada por doquier, revelando raspones y moretones de su piel, y las manchas de sangre no ayudaban en hacerlo sentir presentable.

Hizo caso a las órdenes de Radamanthys. Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Kanon se retiró el fastidioso cabestrillo, convencido de que los doctores que le atendieron habían sido unos completos inútiles, pues él no sentía necesitar tal sostén. Así que el mencionado objeto terminó botado en el suelo del piso, junto con los vendajes que cubrían algunas profundas cortadas. No recordaba exactamente cómo había adquirido cada herida de su cuerpo, pero se conmemoraba viéndoselas difícil para escapar de entre las ruinas del templo de Poseidón. En algún azaroso momento había quedado inconsciente, probablemente golpeado por algún escombro o quizás tras una de las muchas caídas que había sufrido durante su huida entre la irregularidad del destruido terreno.

Ahora que se desnudaba por completo, después de complicadas maniobras de su admirablemente habilidoso brazo izquierdo, podía observar los resultados de su codicia. Sabía que muchas de esas heridas dejarían cicatrices que no le permitirían olvidar.

Dejando su ensimismamiento y apresurándose antes de que el rubio volviera, tomó una ducha, no sin antes enjuagar con dedicación su ropa en el lavamanos para dejarla después colgada en un toallero. Cogió del ropero una camiseta blanca sin mangas y el primer pantalón que adivinó que le ajustaría bien.

Volvió a vendarse el brazo pero dejó olvidado a propósito el cabestrillo. Se colocó unos zapatos deportivos cuyas agujetas no fue capaz de atar. No se preocupó demasiado por eso y abandonó la recámara.

Encontró a Radamanthys sentado en la sala con una postura relajada, tomando una bebida humeante. El inglés posó sus ojos sobre Kanon apenas éste emergió por el pasillo, haciéndole pensar que lo estaba esperando con injustificadas ansias.

El aroma del té alcanzó su nariz, torturándolo de inmediato, recordándole lo famélico y sediento que se sentía. Su estómago comenzó a rugir exigente. Los ojos esmeraldas del griego buscaron la cocina que se encontraba contigua a la sala, mas no se atrevió a iniciar su camino hacia allá.

Radamanthys se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él hasta quedar a un paso de distancia, inquietándolo una vez más con otro extenuante estudio visual sobre sus facciones. Sonrió complacido al notarlo ya aseado, emanando aromas mucho más dulces que los de la sangre y sal.

La tupida unión de sus cejas se contrajo de manera sutil. Kanon reflejó el gesto al sentir el toque de un dedo índice sobre la comisura de sus labios. Sin quererlo, éstos temblaron, pues una ligera molestia surgió ante el contacto puesto sobre esa pequeña herida que Radamanthys examinaba.

—Ha vuelto a sangrar...— comentó distraído, fijando toda su atención en la diminuta cortada sobre el extremo del labio inferior de Kanon, de la cual emanaba un insignificante gotear rojo que manchó la rugosa yema.

El rubio movió su dedo esparciendo el líquido carmín sobre la sonrosada carnosidad que lo asombró con su lisura. Sin pensarlo, Kanon abrió sus labios un milímetro, por lo que resultó simple y natural para el curioso dedo asomarse a la cavidad que emanaba un aliento tibio y ligeramente agitado.

Kanon cerró suavemente los labios en torno al ápice de ese dedo, y la punta de su lengua probó con cautela la huella digital en la que descubrió un metálico sabor. Succionó sin mucha fuerza y emitió un gemidito indeliberado. Mantenía su mirada fija en la del rubio, admirando cada detalle en sus órbitas doradas e hipnotizándose con ellas, aunque éstas dejaron de responderle para desviarse hacia sus traviesos labios.

Kanon entonces cerró los ojos, su lengua estudió con mayor confianza ese dedo que no entraba ni a la mitad en su boca, pero cuya presencia le había enloquecido por completo. Repentinamente mordió, quizás con demasiada fuerza pues el dedo abandonó con rapidez su boca, y Kanon escuchó al otro hombre quejarse.

Abrió los ojos y observó a aquél mirando su húmedo dedo con una divertida expresión en el rostro. Radamanthys enseguida le dirigió una astuta mirada y una media sonrisa. Kanon solamente se mantuvo boquiabierto, sintiéndose confundido y avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

—Si tenías hambre, haberlo dicho…— rió débilmente y se alejó hacia la cocina. Kanon lo siguió renuente y cabizbajo, pero innegablemente esperanzado ante la posibilidad de comida.

Radamanthys le indicó que tomara lo que quisiera del refrigerador y Kanon no vaciló en hacerlo. Se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro, y mientras el griego se atracaba con todas las cosas comestibles que había podido encontrar, el Espectro se entretenía mirando su desesperado y un tanto infantil comportamiento, sin que ya a Kanon le importara; a ese punto su bochorno era tal que no quedaba otra opción más que ignorar a su propio cerebro y ocuparse en sobrevivir.

Quedó saciado.

Tomó un último vaso de agua y apartó todos los platos para conseguir espacio sobre la mesa sobre el cual flexionar su brazo izquierdo y apoyar la cabeza sobre éste. La extremidad derecha la mantenía invariablemente doblada contra su abdomen, protegiéndola en instinto.

Radamanthys se puso de pie y le animó a levantarse. Kanon aceptó ser guiado de vuelta a la habitación que había dejado rato atrás. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba fatigado de comer y sabía que a la mañana siguiente despertaría con una horrible indigestión.

Una cobija fue colocada gentilmente sobre su cuerpo. Radamanthys se controló de no hablarle, aunque la necesidad por averiguar más cosas sobre él crecía de manera inmensa a cada segundo. Si no planeaba decirle su nombre obviamente tampoco confesaría cómo fue que había llegado a la playa en ese estado.

Al menos parecía conforme con el hecho de permanecer en su casa, y de esa manera Radamanthys lo tendría a diario para compensar el inusitado interés que incontrolablemente le había nacido por él.

Radamanthys durmió en la sala, y se levantó con el alba. Salió a trotar con planes de regresar antes de que su invitado despertara. Sin embargo, Kanon ya se encontraba sufriendo las consecuencias de sus excesos en el baño. Tras un buen rato salió apoyándose de las paredes y apretando una mano contra su doliente estómago.

Kanon emergió del cuarto y para cuando alcanzó el final del pasillo se sentía notablemente mejor. Había escuchado la puerta principal cerrándose momentos atrás, así que luego de asumir que Radamanthys había salido, comenzó a curiosear por la casa, sin hallar nada demasiado interesante.

Hasta que llegó a un estudio donde un lujoso escritorio se rodeaba de varios estantes saturados de obras literarias. Kanon se paseó leyendo los títulos en los lomos de los libros, identificando apenas algunos que había leído de pequeño por mandato de su Maestro o Saga, y conmemorando muy pobremente su contenido.

Cuando llegó al escritorio, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el trío de portarretratos que analizó con cuidado. En una imagen reconoció a Radamanthys con una muchacha bastante menor y una señora con la que guardaba considerable similitud. Adivinó que sería su madre, y la joven quizás su hermana o algún otro familiar.

En otra foto encontró a un sujeto de avanzada edad con elegante porte y mirada severa. Y en la tercera, la que le sacó una sonrisa y se vio impulsado a recoger para acercar a su mirada, se apreciaba entre los juncos de un lago a una perra blanca con parches marrón; mantenía la cola en alto, presumiendo su aerodinámico perfil mientras volteaba para mirar fijamente a la cámara como si supiera que estaba a punto de ser inmortalizada. Sus oscuras orejas se alzaban animadas hasta formar perfectos triángulos, mientras sostenía el inerte cadáver de un pato salvaje entre sus poderosas mandíbulas.

—Shae…— adivinó.

—Estaba incluida en la herencia de mi abuelo.— Kanon alzó la vista sobresaltándose. Una nerviosa sonrisa respondió al despreocupado encogimiento de hombros con el que Radamanthys había proporcionado la previa información.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa ante la imperceptible llegada del rubio, Kanon dejó el portarretrato en su lugar y miró a la foto contigua, ésa del imperturbable señor. Radamanthys la señalaba haciéndole notar de quién estaba hablando.

Un incómodo lapso de silencio fue lo que siguió. Kanon todavía se sentía bastante confuso por el singular momento que habían compartido la noche anterior. Demasiado extraño para su gusto. No le agradó para nada que su mente quedara en blanco sin poder controlarlo.

Antes de que algo como aquello se repitiera, Kanon caminó en dirección a la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo fingir. Al pasar al lado del rubio, éste capturó su brazo derecho, apretándolo y logrando que en el rostro del griego se dibujara un mohín de adolorido disgusto, y su mirada esmeralda se entrecerrara hacia el otro en rencor.

—Suéltame—ordenó inflexible. Radamanthys fue aflojando el agarre sin prisas, mientras una sonrisa falsamente inocente se pintaba en sus labios.

—Sólo quería ver qué tal iba tu brazo.

—Estará bien— Kanon respondió secamente, aprovechando el verse libre para salir de ese cuarto.

No tardó en dejar la casa y emprendió una caminata por la playa. Tal evento se convertiría en rutina para Kanon en los días consecuentes; llegaba cierto momento en que estar con el inglés acababa descontrolando su sistema nervioso y saldría disparado necesitando despejarse.

Sus pasos siempre eran raudos, dejando a cada huella que imprimía sobre la arena mojada un poco del estrés que su anfitrión le provocaba. Aunque para entonces ya habían compartido una semana de convivencia, en la que ambos llegaron a resultar un tanto predecibles para quien les hacía compañía, Kanon a veces no sabía cómo actuar.

Y es que ese sujeto, por más que le amedrentara, le había recibido en su casa sin que esto representara ventaja alguna para aquél. ¡Le había salvado la vida! Pero no le inspiraba completa confianza. Simplemente porque le era imposible encontrar grata la alteración que su ritmo respiratorio sufría cada vez que el rubio se acercaba demasiado, o cuando cierto motor vital dentro de su pecho daba un fastidioso brinquito de tan sólo verlo.

Resopló y se detuvo. Volteó para ver que la casa ya había quedado bastante lejos, y comenzaba a anochecer. Dirigió una mirada al mar, experimentando esa contradictoria mezcla de emociones que tal majestuosa visión le despertaba siempre: odio, terror, respeto, admiración, todo a la vez, liando sus pensamientos y haciendo que fuera colosalmente difícil apartar su atención del hipnotizador ir y venir de las olas.

Cuando regresó se aseguró de ser sigiloso al entrar a la casa; Radamanthys siempre era quien con su felino comportamiento le sorprendía a cada vuelta que daba y a Kanon le mortificaba enormemente verse pescado por aquél, sobresaltándose de manera ridícula cada vez. Así que ya estaba aprendiendo a tomar precauciones.

Radamanthys en definitiva no le escuchó llegar, estaba más que ocupado atendiendo una imprevista llamada. El teléfono sonaba sólo en raras ocasiones, pues el número para comunicarse a esa propiedad —a la que supuestamente acudía para aislarse de todo— era conocido por una exclusiva cantidad de personas.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— Kanon permaneció escuchando oculto a precavida distancia, sin asomarse desde la pared contra la que se escondía, manteniendo queda su respiración para poder oír.

Era demasiado inusual que Radamanthys recibiera o hiciera llamadas, y con lo tanto que a Kanon le intrigaba saber los motivos que aquél tendría para pasar sus días en aislamiento en esa playa, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de averiguar lo que fuera posible mediante su fisgoneo.

—No, no te apresures— ordenó el rubio a quien se encontraba del otro lado de la bocina. Parecía ser un asunto grave, Kanon lo concluía por el serio y autoritario tono con el que Radamanthys hablaba.

—Sí, creo que falta poco, pero...— Era evidentemente interrumpido. Cuando su voz se volvió a escuchar, se apreció mucho más relajada, divertida ante lo que su interlocutor había dicho.

—¡Vaya impaciencia! ¿Tanto así me echas de menos?— Momentos de silencio fueron seguidos por una risa franca—. Y tan preocupado que sonabas…

Kanon frunció el ceño, elaborando conclusiones en su atareada cabeza.

—Claro que tendremos tiempo... terminaremos con eso rápido y después ya veremos que hacemos para entretenernos. — La sugestiva inflexión en las palabras terminó por exasperar a Kanon, quien caminó apresurado para salir por la puerta que le había recibido tan sólo momentos atrás.

No se molestó en cerrarla de manera silenciosa, el azote con el que trancó alertó a Radamanthys.

—Me tengo que ir, después hablamos.

Colgó, sin confiar del todo en que Minos seguiría sus indicaciones. No entendía la desesperación del noruego por regresar al Inframundo. Claro que, como había insinuado, la compañía del aludido no le resultada para nada fastidiosa, pero realmente no ansiaba dejar Inglaterra. Y aunque le costaba admitírselo, tenía mucho que ver con cierto individuo de cabellera azulada, a quien en esos momentos perseguía.

Llegó a la playa y entrecerró los ojos para agudizar su visión. Parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que el enloquecido griego había nadado una descomunal distancia en el par de minutos que le había tomado alcanzarlo.

No pensaba irlo a buscar. Aunque ya había dado un par de pasos más adelante y sus zapatos se estaban mojando. Pero no, ni loco lo seguiría.

Aunque era innegablemente preocupante ver que aquél no tenía inmediatas intenciones de regresar; seguía braceando descontrolado y alejándose de la costa.

Radamanthys suspiró en desazón y decidió esperarlo. Se sentó en la arena e hizo tal cosa.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Kanon regresó siendo arrastrado por la corriente y colapsó en la arena. Rato atrás había llegado a un punto en que el rubio dejó de divisarlo, y la alarma que lo hizo presa entonces todavía mostraba remanentes en la manera en que sus dedos temblaban al dar vuelta con torpeza al cuerpo del gemelo, junto al cual se había arrodillado.

Kanon tosía entre que sollozaba. Radamanthys sintió que revivían la noche de la semana pasada, cuando lo encontró en ese mismo lugar bajo condiciones similares.

Radamanthys recogió a la empapada figura y la llevó adentro. Kanon se removió y se quejó, cada músculo de su cuerpo ardía del inhumano esfuerzo al que se había sometido y su brazo derecho lo sentía totalmente embotado. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para forzarlo de tal manera pero se había dejado llevar por su alteración. Había querido escapar de allí, perderse de regreso a las profundidades del océano de donde nunca debió salir.

Sin embargo, no había gastado todo su aliento hasta su regreso. Ahora, en un estado semiconsciente y extendido sobre la cama de la habitación, yacía luchando por acompasar su respiración, demasiado obstaculizada y ruidosa. Y entre jadeos y lloriqueos, batallaba porque sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos por más de efímeros segundos.

—Estás completamente loco…— Era una observación más bien redundante.

Kanon ladeó el rostro, queriendo escuchar mejor esa voz, pero pronto la oyó mucho más cerca de lo que habría esperado… justo sobre su oído mientras Radamanthys, sentado a su lado, inclinaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre él.

-—Shae… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— inquirió el rubio, desesperadamente intrigado. Kanon respondió con una fatigada exhalación que se vio cortada por el pasmo ante el estremecedor beso depositado bajo su oído, al inicio de su mandíbula.

Kanon alzó su mano izquierda y atrapó la camisa de Radamanthys, estrangulando en un endeble puño a un par de botones y arrugando la tela del rededor.

Radamanthys dejó otro beso idéntico en su mejilla, suave, contactando su boca de manera breve sobre la sonrojada piel. Kanon giró su rostro cansadamente, logrando que sus labios torpes se encontraran con los del rubio. Empujó aquellos con debilidad, abriéndose y llamándolos para que tomaran el poco oxígeno que había conseguido durante los últimos minutos de convulsionado respirar.

Recibió pronta respuesta; dejando un mínimo espacio entre ellos, la lengua del inglés lamió lentamente sobre los rojizos labios de Kanon, se introdujo entre éstos y consolidó el contacto en un profundo beso con el que cazaba a la huidiza lengua del otro. Mientras, sus manos se posaron a los lados de la cintura de Kanon y sin comedimiento alguno comenzó a recoger la playera que portaba, separándose de él por los instantes que le tomó deslizar esa prenda fuera.

Kanon había movido su mano a la base del cuello de Radamanthys, y acariciaba hasta su nuca y de regreso, pidiendo algo más de cercanía con tal acción, que era complementada con el ruego de sus turbios ojos asomándose con timidez entre unos párpados que apenas si se separaban, dejando una rendija mínima para que el griego pudiese observar al hombre que le acompañaba.

Radamanthys no concedió los deseos de aquél, aunque reflejaran los propios. En lugar de aproximarse y adueñarse de sus labios un vez más, cosa que hubiera resultado extremadamente fácil y placentero, llevó ambas manos al botón que sujetaba los pantalones de Kanon, o más bien suyos. Y la observación de que a aquél —sobre todo en ese estado húmedo— le quedaban de maravilla, surgió espontánea en su mente.

Aun así le despojó de ellos facilitado por el alzamiento de las caderas de Kanon, y fue bajándolos para descubrir con fascinada parsimonia sus largas piernas, disfrutando los temblores generalizados que sacudían al gemelo cuando resentía su parcial desnudez.

Se alejó por momentos de la cama, durante los cuales Kanon se acomodó sobre su costado, flexionó las piernas y encorvó la espalda hasta formar un ovillo, cerró los ojos y se reprendió por anhelar que el otro regresara. La irritación que lo había llevado a actuar inmaduramente y que se había apaciguado junto con su fortaleza física, emergió de nuevo, y apretó sus manos en puños hasta que sus nudillos perdieron color.

Sabía que había procedido guiado por irracionales celos, pero nunca antes alguien le había puesto tanta atención como Radamanthys, jamás había sido cuidado con tanto desinterés. Quizás podría recordar ciertas veces en que su hermano veló su sueño durante alguna noche de fiebre, pero esos recuerdos eran fácilmente opacados por unos mucho más amargos con el mismo protagonista. Así que Kanon no quería perder lo que ahora tenía, aunque sólo fuera lástima lo que moviera al rubio.

Y sentirse así le frustraba. Las ganas de golpear algo, aunque fuera a sí mismo, eran tremendas. Ni siquiera contaba con energías para levantarse, de tal forma que tomó la única opción posible y esperó resignado, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir.

El inglés no tardó en volver, cargando una toalla con la que envolvió parte del cuerpo de Kanon, deslizándola sobre su figura para secarlo, dejando hasta el final la abundante cabellera que empapaba las almohadas.

Kanon abrió fugazmente los ojos cuando sintió que Radamanthys se apartaba de nuevo. Y efectivamente aquél se alejó, buscó unas cobijas del ropero y regresó con ellas, alcanzando a notar cuando Kanon cerraba los ojos al momento que él volteaba. Radamanthys lució un gesto extrañado y expulsó un suspiro inaudible, para que momentos después Kanon sintiera aquellas cobijas cubriéndolo, siendo perfectamente acomodadas en torno a su cuerpo.

Después de arropar al singular joven, Radamanthys le dejó solo y buscó también descansar, pues era ya de madrugada y deseaba al menos dormir un par de horas. Sin embargo, el sueño no llegó con facilidad; sus pensamientos se agitaban tratando de hallarle sentido al comportamiento del griego, y todavía más, a la inaudita preocupación que aquél había conseguido despertar en él.

Extendido sobre el sillón que había adoptado como lecho, cerró los ojos y recordó el beso que habían compartido, un contacto que definitivamente venía ansiando quizás desde que sus ojos conocieron esos labios, por más pálidos y heridos que se hubieran encontrado en aquel entonces. Y ese deseo tomó su primera ola de intensidad cuando los tocó por primera vez con su dedo índice, al cual levantó frente a su rostro para observar, como si buscara algún mensaje escondido en los interminables bucles de su huella digital.

Plantó con suavidad ese dedo sobre sus labios, descubriéndolos todavía ligeramente húmedos y más tibios de lo regular. No necesitaba esforzarse demasiado para revivir las sensaciones que Kanon le había regalado en ese beso: el tiritar de sus cansados labios provocándole escalofríos y la respuesta de su lengua, agotada pero entusiasta en lo posible; su sabor, del que ahora se sentía antojado como si de alguna veloz y eficaz droga se tratase; y la sinceridad en el gesto, la necesidad que aquél le transmitió…

—Demonios…— maldijo por lo bajo al ponerse de pie, convencido de que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño. La tentación de asomarse a la recámara donde "Shae" descansaba era colosal, pero se contuvo de ello con la noción de que el otro debía descansar, y ya habían compartido mucho más de lo razonable esa noche.

Así que se obligó a pasar de largo esa puerta y seguir hasta tomar las escaleras a la terraza, sobre cuyo balcón cruzó los brazos. Perdió su mirada en el horizonte, notando cómo el sol hacía su medrosa aparición, poco a poco, temeroso.

De pronto se hallaba cabeceando, y sus pesados párpados no se cerraban del todo sólo por el progresivo y molesto aumento de iluminación.

Un bostezo, y el débil lagrimear de sus desvelados ojos rogando por descanso. Radamanthys decidió obedecerlos y regresar adentro para dormitar por lo menos unos minutos, pero justo cuando daba la vuelta captó de reojo un movimiento que reanimó sus sentidos y magnetizó su atención. Giró de nuevo, apoyando ambas manos en el barandal e inclinándose para observar perplejo esa mata de cabellos añiles que serpenteaba con la brisa mientras su dueño corría apresuradamente por la playa, dirigiéndose hacia Hades sabría dónde.

Sin perder tiempo, Radamanthys salió de la casa y siguió a Kanon, quien ni siquiera se había molestado en vestirse; continuaba usando los pantaloncillos en los que había quedado anoche y el erizamiento de su piel demostraba lo tanto que se había arrepentido de salir tan impulsivamente.

Estando a unos metros de alcanzarle, el rubio gritó para que aquel se detuviera:

—¡Shae!

Si hasta le recordaba al animal que alguna vez portó tal nombre, completamente impredecible y endemoniadamente veloz…

Kanon volteó y se detuvo. Jadeó cansado por su carrera, resintiendo ese trote acelerado mucho más de lo que sería normal debido al agotamiento de la noche anterior. Mostró una efímera curvatura en sus labios al darse cuenta de que a quien supuestamente perseguía venía queriendo alcanzarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Radamanthys, casi sin aliento al llegar frente a él. Colocó una mano pesadamente sobre el hombro de Kanon, previniendo que éste retomara su huida sin sentido.

—Pensé que habías salido a correr.— Kanon tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que había soltado ese motivo con ingenua franqueza, cuando debía haber inventado alguna razón que no pusiera en evidencia lo patéticamente impaciente que estaba por verlo desde que abrió los ojos rato atrás.

Los labios de Radamanthys formaron una sonrisa entre incrédula y orgullosa. Las confesadas intenciones de buscarlo eran definitivamente halagadoras. Dejó ir su brazo y dio unos pasos adelantándose.

—Planeaba hacerlo…— Aceleró esos pasos, iniciando una carrera que Kanon enseguida siguió. No sabía hasta donde competirían y dudaba terminar ganador, pero compartir ese trivial momento satisfacía al griego en desmedida. No se podía explicar por qué.

Resultaron escasos minutos los que Kanon pudo mantenerse a decente distancia de Radamanthys, hasta que éste se le adelantó bastante y el griego decidió pausar, doblando el cuerpo hacia adelante para apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras normalizaba su ritmo respiratorio. Momentos después alzó la mirada, agradado de atestiguar que aquél se había frenado a esperarlo, pero Kanon le indicó que continuara con un cansado movimiento de su mano.

Una vez solo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la arena, sentado, para enseguida recostarse y extender todas sus extremidades, dar un hondo suspiro y cerrar sus ojos, rindiéndose a su debilidad. Se sentía mucho más relajado que la noche pasada y aunque le avergonzaba haber actuado tan infantilmente, no se arrepentía de ello. Había valido la pena, tan sólo por aquel beso que recordaba borrosamente. Sus sentidos no habían estado del todo agudos en tal momento. Aun así la agradable sensación perduraba, esas frágiles corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrían a flor de piel al desenterrar aquel suceso de su memoria…

Sonrió y se incorporó poco a poco hasta quedar de pie. Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, flexionando el cuello ligeramente hacia un lado y arqueando la espalda mientras hacía a las coyunturas de sus huesos destensarse.

—¡Dragón marino!— Kanon giró al llamado, sintiendo que el corazón tomaría como vía su garganta para escapar fuera de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia todos lados, comprobándose solo, pero estaba casi seguro de que las palabras recién escuchadas no habían sido simple producto de una imaginación trabajando horas extras.

Un par de segundos y la repetición constante de ese exclamado susurro en su angustiada mente le ayudó a reconocer esa voz, situándole un rostro en sus recuerdos; recuerdos muy recientes.

Entonces volteó una vez más, dirigiendo su atención al mar, cuya espuma golpeaba tímidamente los dedos de sus pies en cada oleaje que terminaba a morir donde Kanon se encontraba.

—¿Thetys?...— murmuró, a sabiendas de que si la mencionada mujer efectivamente se encontraba a los alrededores, no haría falta mayor escándalo para que se revelara.

Thetys se asomó tras la roca que le servía de escondite y la brisa llevó a cabo la tarea de darle un aspecto sumamente llamativo a su cabellera rubia, imposible de pasar por alto.

Kanon taladró a la guerrera con sus mortificadas pupilas mientras ésta se acercaba cautelosamente a su antiguo comandante. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios carmín; Kanon no le engañaba con el grave semblante que ponía en pie… su terror era patente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cumpliendo órdenes. Mi señor Julián estaba muy interesado en saber de ti…¡vaya que te escondiste bien! — terminó alzando una ceja y dando un vistazo a los alrededores, lista a desaparecer en cuanto volviera el rubio con quien Kanon había estado.

—¿Te envió a matarme?—Kanon se permitió un atisbo de burla en el comentario, era consciente de que resultaba una posibilidad risible, pero parecía la explicación más lógica para que la reencarnación de Poseidón la hubiera mandado a buscarlo.

—¡No seas ridículo!— rió la muchacha, tomando un mechón de sus blondos cabellos y enrollándolos en sus dedos, fingiéndose adorable—. Eso lo hará él con sus propias manos cuando el momento adecuado llegue— ronroneó seductora y amenazante. Las cejas de Kanon se unieron sobre su nariz denotando su exasperación, ocultando la aversión que sentía por aquel "momento", que sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

—Yo sólo tenía que asegurarme de que siguieras vivo para que aquello pudiera ser posible.— Y se dio la vuelta para apresurarse ágilmente al océano— ¡Ten cuidado con lo que se avecina!— advirtió antes de zambullirse en las aguas y desaparecer.

Kanon miró en completo desconcierto el punto donde el agua había salpicado tras la esfumación de Thetys. Las ansias de huir de ese lugar fueron enormes para el ex-marina, temiendo lo que seguramente sería una inclemente venganza por parte del Dios que se atrevió a manipular. Pero a donde fuera, tarde o temprano lo encontrarían, y honestamente, quedar varado en ese sitio era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. No podía desaprovecharlo por su cobardía… el día que su castigo llegara tendría que asumirlo, pero mientras tanto no gastaría energías en un escape fútil.

Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y se tensó de pies a cabeza, para relajarse una milésima de segundo después al sentir esa mano deslizándose lenta y sugerentemente hasta su espalda baja, impresos en sus movimientos demasiada familiaridad, así como en la voz que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Con quién hablabas?— ¿Notaría si le mentía?... Kanon no pensaba contarle cosas que Radamanthys ni siquiera creería, así que la opción de decir la verdad nunca cruzó por su mente. Giró para encararlo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que con eso lograba encerrarse en un semi-abrazo, muy cerca del rubio.

—¿Con quién podría hablar? Aquí no hay nadie más que tú…— sonrió y alzó los hombros, actuando con normalidad, aunque la visita de Thetys ciertamente le había perturbado.

La mano que se encontraba en su espalda rodeándole la cintura le fue liberando lentamente, no sin antes dejar una supervisora caricia sobre su brazo, hallando satisfacción al notar que la lastimada zona ya no se mostraba tan sensible al tacto.

Caminaron de regreso sumidos en silencio, aunque miradas fugaces lanzadas al de al lado no faltaron. Ambos reprimieron la curiosidad de preguntar por qué en ciertos momentos uno u otro lucía alguna indeliberada sonrisa en sus labios.

—Iré a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo— Radamanthys informó apenas entraban. Antes de que Kanon pudiera pedir acompañarlo, el rubio se desapareció a la recámara para ducharse, vestirse y salir cuanto antes.

Kanon se sintió sumamente descolocado al quedarse solo. En una semana ya se había acostumbrarlo a no estarlo y a repudiar la soledad que en el pasado le fue impuesta con tal poderío que, una vez liberado de su encarcelamiento, tendió a guardar distancia hasta de sus compañeros de ejército, a los cuales les hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y les privaba de conocer su verdadera identidad. Para ellos era el Dragón Marino y nada más, una figura enigmática a quien respetar y obedecer.

Ese vicio, la vital necesidad de mantenerse alejado de todos para protegerse, había sido sustituido con increíble sencillez. Ahora era dependiente de una presencia que añoraba hasta el punto de llegar a angustiarse y elaborar hipotéticos escenarios donde Radamanthys no volvía; después de todo, tenía que encontrarse con aquél o aquélla que lo había solicitado por teléfono, pensaba ácidamente.

Decidió distraerse. Fue en busca de las vestimentas que usaba cuando llegó, y después escudriñó por toda la casa hasta encontrar aguja e hilo, para enseguida acomodarse en la sala y comenzar a reparar las prendas rotas.

Las últimas palabras de Thetys le habían dejado intranquilo… algo le decía que tendría que olvidarse del guardarropa de Radamanthys muy pronto.

Y éste al fin llegó, sorprendiendo a Kanon y extrayéndolo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, con todo y sobresalto incluido.

—¡Ah!— se quejó bajito cuando, gracias a la espantada, se pinchó accidentalmente la punta de un dedo índice, ya que se encontraba cerca de terminar de parchar una zona rasgada en la tela aguamarina de su túnica.

Radamanthys dejó el par de bolsas que contenían las compras en la mesa, y estuvo arrodillado frente al otro con asombrosa inmediatez.

Kanon recargaba la palma de su mano en su regazo, observando la rechoncha gotita de sangre que crecía a partir de la diminuta herida.

—Pensé que ya habrías mandado esto a la basura— Radamanthys indicó acariciando la túnica que descansaba sobre los muslos de Kanon. Enseguida se olvidó de tal prenda y capturó la mano que se encontraba encima de la maltratada tela, levantándola un poco para poder analizar el insignificante daño.

—No es nada...— Kanon dijo, sin estar seguro de haber sido escuchado pues su voz había surgido sumamente asfixiada, y si es que el rubio le oyó no dio indicio de ello. Kanon parpadeó nervioso, entró en un estado de enajenamiento tembloroso mientras veía al otro acercándose. Radamanthys lamió esa pizquita de sangre, para después dejar un estático y demorado beso sobre la superficie de su yema.

El brazo de Kanon contrajo sus músculos automáticamente, pretendiendo flexionarse y escapar, mas un poderoso grupo de dedos se reunió en torno a su muñeca, inmovilizándolo. Además, el reflejo de huida no obedecía a los verdaderos deseos del griego, quien esperaba impaciente, deteniendo el proceso ventilatorio de sus pulmones en anticipación a la próxima acción con la que Radamanthys le causaría escalofríos.

El rubio buscó con las ocres órbitas de sus ojos aquellas esmeraldas que parecían haber estado esperando, su normal humedad titilando sutil.

Radamanthys separó los labios de la piel de Kanon para unirlos nuevamente segundos después y centímetros más arriba, sobre su muñeca, saboreando su pulso y moviendo la mano que le sujetaba hasta la articulación del codo.

Mientras Kanon se preguntaba si tendría que herirse de nuevo para obtener atenciones como tales del otro, Radamanthys continuó con esos saltos de sus labios sobre la acanelada y suave superficie, uno tras otro, intencionalmente pausado, desesperando al mayor, quien comenzaba a retorcerse de manera apenas perceptible y sin darse cuenta, removiendo sus pies, separando o juntando sus piernas, encogiéndose de hombros, ladeando el rostro, comprimiéndose contra el respaldo del sillón.

Y así, en distintos puntos a lo largo de esa esculpida extremidad y evitando algunos moretones que todavía se negaban a desaparecer del todo, Radamanthys alcanzó la última zona que la manga de la playera de Kanon le permitía saborear, a la mitad de su húmero. De ahí sus labios brincaron hasta su cuello y Kanon echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y a un lado, dejando libre el trayecto que Radamanthys tomaría hasta culminar con un beso más sobre la prominencia de su pómulo, tantito más abajo de las comisuras de unos ojos que parecían más rasgados de lo usual, entrecerrándose para ocultar la mezcla de emociones que formaban tempestad en los océanos de su mirada.

Radamanthys empujó con su peso a Kanon y coló una de sus piernas entre las de éste, logrando tenerlo recostado en cuestión de segundos. Sus labios habían pasado sobre su mejilla, rozando la nariz y posándose sobre los labios transitoriamente, dejándolos suspirantes y desconsolados, mientras proporcionaba tan necesitado consuelo con lentas y mansas succiones sobre el lado opuesto de su cuello.

Kanon sujetó los hombros del rubio y se mostró dúctil bajo sus manos, sensible ante sus labios y dispuesto a recibir sin limitaciones todos esos dulces martirios. Sin embargo, las caricias que le hacían sentir vivo y los besos que le robaban el alma a través de los poros, se detuvieron… todo de una abrupta, cruel, devastadora vez.

El antiguo portador de las escamas de Dragón Marino separó sus párpados al máximo, encontrando que el cuerpo que se cernía sobre él momentos atrás parecía haber desaparecido mágicamente.

Se incorporó, refunfuñando ininteligibles palabras. Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, con desbordante resentimiento fulgurando en su mirada mientras Radamanthys atendía el teléfono cuyo reciente timbrar le había secuestrado.

Las llamas amarillas en la mirada del inglés estudiaron con perplejidad la molestia que Kanon parecía emanar en una intimidante aura. No por eso desatendió su llamada. Se trataba de otro Espectro y no sería el último; los siguientes días sería buscado con mayor frecuencia por sus compañeros y subalternos, tanto que llegaría a pensar en la posibilidad de desconectar definitivamente el teléfono. Pero, siendo realista, su deber se encontraba demasiado cercano y no era algo que pudiera desatender ni que Kanon fuera capaz de entender. Así que en esa ocasión y las que se repitieron después, Radamanthys no cedió a la atención que el otro reclamó a silenciosos gritos con sus enfadadas miradas y acciones sin razón.

Y es que no fue exclusivamente esa noche cuando tuvo que recogerlo, una vez más, consumido en la playa. Tales nados sin destino, que únicamente representaban una innecesaria merma de energías para el extranjero, se convirtieron en algo común. Radamanthys, en venganza a la gigantesca preocupación que el griego le provocaba cada vez, acudió a la indiferencia; sin dirigirle la palabra más de lo necesario, sin aproximarse a él con ninguna sugestiva intención.

Durante la difícil semana que siguió, el último momento del día en que podían embriagarse con el aroma del otro era a la medianoche, cuando Kanon quedaría desfallecido en la playa y Radamanthys lo cargaría en brazos hasta su habitación.

Y en ese corto camino, Kanon terminaría adormilándose con el ritmo acompasado aunque ligeramente enérgico del corazón del rubio, quien después le cambiaría sus húmedas vestimentas y las reemplazaría con algún pijama confortable, para luego cubrirlo con una o varias cobijas dependiendo de la temperatura que caracterizara a determinada noche. Y con un beso discreto sobre sus labios se despedía de Kanon, quien mayormente suponía a ese invariable y dulce contacto como un producto más de sus esperanzados sueños.

Hasta que una noche, Radamanthys se interpuso entre Kanon y la puerta que le permitiría llegar a la playa, y por consiguiente al bravo mar de cuya inmolación parecía ser adicto.

—Déjame pasar.

—No— respondió el inglés—. Hoy me acompañarás al pueblo.— Se cruzó de brazos simulando autoridad y Kanon imitó la postura, retándolo.

—¿A qué?— ¡Tal vez lo enviaría lejos en un autobús!... ¿Se habría cansado de él? Seguramente, y ya se había demorado. Kanon había descubierto una paciencia en Radamanthys que no le parecía acorde a la primera impresión de dureza que el rubio presentaba.

—A distraernos, ¿no te aburres de estar aquí siempre?— "Solo cuando me ignoras", Kanon sintió el impulso de responder, pero se mordió la lengua antes de que ésta, casi siempre desobediente, se atreviera a formar tales comprometedoras palabras.

Agachó el rostro y dejó caer los brazos, suspirando derrotado y aceptando con un débil asentimiento lo que nunca fue una sugerencia o invitación, sino el más inobjetable mandato.

Así, tras varios minutos de manejar en una oscura carretera en medio de desolados campos, llegaron a una pequeña concentración de civilización. Se estacionaron frente a un bar y buscaron una mesa lo más alejada posible del generalizado desorden, pues si bien el sitio no estaba a reventar, las contadas personas —trabajadores agrestes, en general— no se hallaban precisamente en sus cinco sentidos y lo demostraban escandalosamente.

Una muchacha les atendió para enseguida perderse por un par de minutos y luego volver con sus bebidas, plantando un vaso de whisky y un tarro de cerveza frente a Radamanthys y Kanon respectivamente.

—Pide otra— sugirió el rubio a su compañero cuando éste daba el último trago a su bebida, tras el considerable rato de insegura contemplación que le había tomado levantar el tarro y llevarlo a sus labios.

Una de las oscuras cejas de Kanon se alzó en suspicacia, mientras miraba de soslayo al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Radamanthys se acercó acomodando el brazo sobre el respaldar de la silla de Kanon, inclinándose hacia él y dejando el rostro cercano a apoyarse sobre el hombro del azorado griego.

—Hoy me dirás tu nombre— predijo con una ineludible certeza que sensibilizó la piel de Kanon, ocasionando microscópicas tormentas eléctricas entre sus erizados vellos, a partir de aquella simple caricia de aliento sobre su cuello.

—¿Ah? ¿Y cómo estás tan seg-— predecible como para Kanon debió serlo, su mentón se vio atrapado por unos ambiciosos dedos que giraron su perfil en un casi perfecto ángulo recto. Sus labios sufrieron una colisión excitante y un tanto brusca con otros que le exigieron vehemencia.

La oscuridad del ambiente dejaba sólo a un tenue brillo habitar en los ojos de ambos, que se miraban seducidos mutuamente, llenos de voracidad. Sin embargo, las pupilas rivales, o más bien cómplices, se apartaron de tal hechizante imagen para dejar al resto de los sentidos fortalecerse. Así, el olfato se endrogaba con el aroma refrescante del acompañante, entremezclado con los aturdidores almizcles de alcohol que rondaban el lugar.

La audición también se veía ligeramente alterada; demasiados sonidos alrededor, pero no lograban abatir del todo el constante, rítmico y progresivamente creciente redoblo del corazón propio así como el que le seguía en la sinfonía, separados por huesos, músculos, piel, ropa y un espacio de nada, pero aun así siendo capaces de imitar las aceleraciones del otro a la perfección.

—Mmh…—Un reflejo inspirado por el par de ávidas manos que, tras desfajar la camisa de Kanon, tocaron ansiosamente su piel.

Kanon llevó las manos a los alborotados cabellos dorados de Radamanthys, deleitando su tacto con la suavidad de aquellos mechones, apretándolos, tirando de ellos para lograr que aquél inclinara el rostro en distintos ángulos, y así el sentido del gusto fuera el que más admirado terminara ante la gama de cosquilleos que recorrían las papilas gustativas con cada desliz entre sus lenguas. Se había formado un único combinado sabor de tintes embriagantes, gracias a las bebidas que recién habían ingerido, con la mágica propiedad de generar sed y por sí mismo saciarla.

—¿Les doy la cuenta?— La mesera los interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa. No se habría atrevido a importunarles si algunos de los otros clientes no se hubiesen quejado por el sensual desplante que esos dos ponían en pie.

Se apartaron enseguida. Radamanthys suspiró fastidiado, pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus abrillantados labios y volteó opuesto a Kanon, mientras éste tragaba el nudo de su garganta e inhalaba aire con dificultad. Completamente encandilado, miraba a la joven con los ojos bien grandes y negaba con insistencia al decir:

—Otra, por favor— señaló a su tarro vacío de cerveza. Y así, una nueva ración llegó momentos después para ser engullida con apremio. Varios más de esos recipientes espumeantes le siguieron. Kanon no dirigió ni una mirada más a su acompañante. Al menos ninguna que pasara de un sutil chequeo de reojo.

Radamanthys las notaba, pero se mostraba distraído, sus ojos atentos en el borde de la mesa donde algunas uñas de sus dedos arrancaban astillas de madera. No era Kanon precisamente el asunto que le inquietaba; de él estaba muy seguro, sabía que su interés era totalmente correspondido, pero la noción de que muy pronto tendría que alejarse de él se volvía más corrosiva para su cerebro con cada día que transcurría.

Y le frustraba echar de menos a alguien que justamente tenía a su lado. Así como también resultaba molesto sentirse tan atado a quien ni su nombre le regalaba. Y entre cavilaciones que activaban sentimientos contradictorios, el tiempo pasó fraudulentamente veloz.

Fue un apresamiento endeble alrededor de su brazo, un peso repentino removiéndose encima de su hombro, y la serie de torpes besos sobre un lado de su cuello, lo que le hizo cambiar la dirección de su escandalizada mirada para encontrar a Kanon prácticamente resbalando de su silla en insistencia por recargarse en él.

"Me gustas", logró entender el rubio entre los idiotizados balbuceos de Kanon, quien colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de Radamanthys y comenzaba a jalar agresivamente de la tela de su camisa, gruñendo al no poder hacerla desaparecer.

Entre esos esfuerzos dio un cabeceo y su rostro se deslizó hasta quedar boca abajo en el regazo de Radamanthys. En el proceso había escurrido de su silla y ahora quedaba de rodillas en el suelo.

Kanon comenzó a remover el rostro gimoteando estupideces. Radamanthys se tensó al instante y dejó escapar una risa estremecida, y antes de que las restregadas de Kanon sobre su zona pélvica le trajeran reacciones más trascendentales, le empujó lejos. Aunque no hubiera sido tan lejos si Kanon tuviera apreciación del equilibrio en esos momentos…

Quedó sentado y golpeó la espalda contra la silla que había estado ocupando. El griego enseguida se enfurruñó, y Radamanthys se apresuró a levantarse para ayudar al otro a que hiciera lo mismo. Pagó la cuenta —que por culpa de Kanon ahora resultaba una considerable suma— y lo sacó de ahí sirviéndole de apoyo y controlando sus tambaleos.

En el trayecto de regreso a la casa, Kanon durmió con envidiable profundidad, babeando las cubiertas de piel del adorado auto de Radamanthys. Cuando fue despertado al llegar, se encontraba todavía bastante atontado, así que Radamanthys abrazó su cintura mientras caminaban a la entrada de la casa, previniéndole de caídas.

Sin embargo, cuando sus adormilados ojos esmeraldas divisaron el azul profundo del océano, Kanon mecánicamente se soltó de Radamanthys y corrió —si es que tropezar cada tres pasos puede llamarse correr— hasta finalmente dejarse caer entre risotadas sobre las olas.

Radamanthys fue tras él, tuvo que abrazarlo con fuerza pues Kanon se negaba rotundamente a abandonar el agua. Las maldiciones salieron de la boca de Radamanthys como si de exhalaciones se tratasen, y al final, cuando ya arrastraba al otro de vuelta a la casa, se le veía tremendamente mortificado tras haber tenido que empapar su ropa por evitar que Kanon se ahogara. No habría habido otro destino para él si hubiera nadado en su entorpecido estado.

—Nunca más lo harás, ¿me oyes?— reprendió con firmeza al arrojarlo sobre la cama. Kanon giró un par de veces en el colchón hasta quedar en el extremo opuesto de donde Radamanthys lo había colocado. Rió tontamente cuando, tras parpadear, notó que el techo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

—¿Hacer qué?— cerró los ojos y pasó saliva pesadamente, justo antes de bostezar.

—Siempre nadas estúpidamente lejos y regresas sin aliento, a punto de colapsar al suelo. Estoy cansado de tener que recogerte a diario— comentó mientras sacaba del clóset ropa seca tanto para Kanon como para sí mismo.

—Nadie te pide que lo hagas—habló inusitadamente entendible, su lengua mostrando un momentáneo lapso de lucidez.

Y era cierto, nadie se lo pedía, pero era precisamente por eso que Kanon actuaba así. Sin querer hacerse completamente consciente de ello, aquellas caritativas atenciones se habían vuelto adictivas para él. No le importaba terminar totalmente extenuado si recibía a cambio algunas cuantas caricias y besos.

La respuesta a su malagradecida contestación fue el brusco flagelar de una prenda de ropa sobre su rostro. Y para cuando Kanon hizo a un lado tal objeto, la puerta de la recámara ya se había cerrado con un descuidado azote y él se encontraba solo.

La culpabilidad acudió a oprimir su pecho de inmediato, pero el ebrio estado en que había puesto a sus sentidos llegó a salvarlo de lo que podría haber sido una noche en vela, proporcionándole un sueño sin perturbaciones.

El mediodía al que despertó fue otra cosa. Paradójicamente, su cabeza se sentía sobresaturada de atronadora vacuidad. Su lerda manera de actuar provocó que se tomara un par de horas en simplemente ducharse y vestirse, y es que las gotitas de agua que golpeaban su cabeza llegaron a entumecerlo hasta el punto en que estuvo seguro de haberse quedado dormido ahí de pie bajo la regadera.

Cuando salió en busca de Radamanthys con esa latosa impresión de deberle una disculpa, lo encontró más relajado de lo que esperaba, viendo el televisor con una perdurable sonrisa gracias a los chistes del conductor en el aleatorio programa que había sintonizado.

Kanon se sentó en el espacio libre del sillón, volteando hacia el rubio constantemente, esperando en vano que diera muestra de percibir su existencia. Cuando se cansó de esperar la utopía que una mirada por parte de aquellos ojos amarillos significaba, el griego abandonó la estancia y visitó la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo.

Le resultaba ya familiar que Radamanthys acudiera a la total indiferencia para castigarlo cuando metía la pata, pero Kanon nunca se acostumbraría a tal cosa, así que esa tarde fue un completo suplicio para él, sobre todo durante el par de horas que ni siquiera contó con la silenciosa presencia de su anfitrión, quien desapareció sin explicación alguna.

Radamanthys visitó la farmacia en búsqueda de aspirinas para los dolores de cabeza que el extranjero últimamente le causaba. Se demoró a propósito, y al regresar encontró al ocupante de sus pensamientos trapeando la casa. Había sido lo único en lo que a Kanon se le había ocurrido ocuparse, y la manera en que esperaba obtener al menos… sí, eso… la perpleja mirada de Radamanthys al pasar a su lado.

Sin embargo, éste no hizo a Kanon meritorio de mucho más y desapareció hacia su estudio con la idea de entretenerse en alguna lectura, y por supuesto, desesperar al griego en el proceso. Gozaría que, para variar, aquél le buscara de una manera directa, no sólo estando borracho o haciendo tonterías.

No obstante, a Kanon le costaba aprender. Y con un portazo que resonó por toda la casa, hecho a consciencia de que el rubio escucharía su salida, caminó con furiosas zancadas a la playa, desvistiéndose y tirando desordenadamente la ropa —que ni siquiera le pertenecía— entre la arena hasta quedar en calzoncillos.

Saludó una vez más al frío océano y retó la oposición que las olas presentaban a su avance.

No nadó demasiado.

Normalmente siempre volteaba tras haber alcanzado cierta distancia para comprobar que Radamanthys ya se hallaba asomado por la ventana o sentado en la arena esperando su regreso. Así se animaría a continuar y precisamente, regresar.

Ahora, sin que el rubio se observara por ninguna parte, Kanon cayó en cuenta de la inutilidad de sus acciones. De lo patético de éstas.

Menos de una hora después, cuando las primeras estrellas aparecían en el manto nocturno, Radamanthys escuchó a la puerta de su casa ser cerrada con una violencia que se estaba volviendo demasiado frecuente para desgracia del inocente umbral. Cerró el libro que de todas formas no era muy interesante y en unos cuantos segundos llegó a la recámara, que nunca ocupaba últimamente a pesar de ser su dueño.

Encontró a Kanon cambiándose en un pijama azul oscuro con el que su encharcada cabellera se mimetizaba, dándole la espalda hasta que reveló su presencia al hablar.

—¿Por qué eres tan necio?—Wyvern preguntó. Kanon le dirigió una mirada infamemente corta antes de agachar el rostro y trepar a la cama.

—No lo volveré a hacer…— respondió despacio, infantilmente arrepentido, mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

—Buenas noches— dijo Kanon, girando sobre su costado para darle la espalda al rubio. El gemelo acomodó las cobijas en torno a sí hasta sus hombros y restregó un par de veces el rostro sobre su almohada antes de quedarse quieto y cerrar los ojos. En realidad no quería hablar más, ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal.

Pensó que lo próximo que escucharía sería el tenue sonido que la puerta haría al trancarse, y entonces, al saberse en soledad, el sueño acudiría a él con rapidez. Sin embargo, lo que sus oídos alcanzaron a percibir no fueron los pasos y el adiós que esperaba, sino ligeros roces de tela que avivaron su curiosidad logrando que se animara a voltear.

Quedó boca arriba apoyándose en sus codos mientras su mirada se posaba perpleja sobre la desnuda espalda de Radamanthys, cuya camisa yacía tirada en el piso y pronto sería alcanzada por los pantalones que aquél se encargaba de desabrochar en esos momentos.

Kanon tragó saliva con algo de dificultad antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué haces?— El gemelo estudió cuidadosamente el perfil de Radamanthys en busca de lo que cada gesto indicara. Notó una sonrisa pequeña, de cierto aire taimado. Frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para elaborar una nueva pregunta que probablemente habría resultado más demandante que la anterior si hubiera llegado a existir.

—Me quedaré contigo— informó Radamanthys al girar del todo hacia Kanon, justo cuando la prenda que cubría sus extremidades inferiores se deslizaba rauda hacia abajo, dejándole en interiores.

—¿Aquí? ¿P-Por qué?—Kanon parpadeó varias veces y se incorporó un poco más, usando sus manos como puntos de apoyo.

—Echo de menos mi cama.— Al momento, Radamanthys subió una rodilla en ésta, se inclinó hasta que una de sus manos tocó el colchón, y terminó trepando por completo y aproximándose al griego, cuyo nerviosismo era palpable.

—Oh… yo iré a la sala entonces.— Kanon se deshizo apresuradamente de las sábanas en las que sus piernas se enredaban y se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama. Sus pies apenas tocaban el piso cuando una firme mano sobre su brazo le congeló en su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?... Dije "contigo", ¿no entendiste?— Tras un firme tirón, Kanon se halló de nuevo sobre la cama. Se acomodó sobre su costado, entiesando cada músculo al sentir que Radamanthys ponía fin a toda distancia que los separaba y pasaba un brazo sobre su cintura, asomándose encima de su hombro para apreciar el nerviosismo legible en su rostro.

El inglés soltó una suave risa que extrajo un ligero sonroje de Kanon, quien al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño y le miró de reojo con una antipatía poco sincera. Al otro le divertía enormemente que éste fingiera indignación ante sus acciones, guiadas por una decisión que llevaba suficiente tiempo reprimida. Y la quieta disposición de Kanon hacía evidente que venía esperando un aumento de intimidad entre ellos tanto como él, sino es que más.

Radamanthys coló una mano bajo la camisa del pijama que su inquilino portaba, encontrando la erizada piel de Kanon con extrema facilidad, pero privándose sin demora de tal textura. Prefería más, no sólo lo que ese fisgoneo bajo la ropa pudiera ofrecerle, así que comenzó a desabotonar la prenda que cubría el tórax del gemelo.

Kanon cerró los ojos por unos momentos, continuando con su estupefacción, aunque tal estático estado sólo era aparente; bajo la piel sentía que el contenido líquido de sus venas ardía y viajaba a toda velocidad, sus músculos se tensaban y en lo más profundo de sus entrañas graciosos hormigueos comenzaban a surgir. Y eso únicamente de percibir cada roce mientras Radamanthys descubría su pecho, sin que él pusiera la más mínima objeción.

—Hmm…— gimió irreflexivo ante un súbito contacto húmedo sobre su hombro, ahora desnudo. Le tomó el tiempo en que se suscitaron un par de entrecortados suspiros para concluir que aquellos eran labios, lentos en su labor de posarse sobre otro distinto punto de su espalda, al inicio de su nuca… se separaban sobre la porción de piel que capturaban y una lengua surgía a lamer lánguida y minuciosamente. Para cuando aquel conjunto de acciones culminaba con un mordisqueo más o menos fuerte, Kanon ya se encontraba retorciéndose en contra de su voluntad, sacudido por los escalofríos que viajaban por las terminales nerviosas situadas a lo largo de su columna.

Kanon dejó a sus párpados abrirse en una insignificancia, para intentar ver de soslayo al hombre que iba deslizado un ambicioso camino de besos sobre el lado expuesto de su cuello. Radamanthys se detuvo justo en el punto donde el pulso de Kanon palpitaba con mayor notoriedad, y succionó exigente la bronceada piel sabor a mar para que tal rítmico latir se acelerara impetuosamente.

Una de sus manos se encontraba más o menos quieta sobre el abdomen de Kanon. Sus dedos se extendían y presionaban atrayendo todo el maleable cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo. Kanon terminó levantando fugazmente sus caderas para que el otro brazo de Radamanthys pasara bajo él, y pudiera así ser rodeado de una manera más celosa, con toda opción de huida eliminada.

—Dime tu nombre— pidió Radamanthys al oído de Kanon, estremeciéndole con el escalofrío que el golpe de su tibio aliento provocó sobre la sensible piel del griego. Éste negó con vehementes movimientos de su cabeza, y en desquite Radamanthys capturó entre sus dientes el vulnerable lóbulo de la oreja para halarlo y enrojecerlo, consiguiendo otro deleitante gemidito por parte de Kanon.

De pronto una mano llegó a sujetar la barbilla del mayor, haciéndole girar el rostro descuidadamente. Kanon contuvo la respiración justo un segundo antes de que sus labios fueran cubiertos por otros que no ocultaron sus deseos de alimentarse de ellos y robar cuanta calidez fuera posible de esa húmeda y acogedora cavidad.

—Dime— exigió apenas le dejó respirar. Kanon inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a huir de la insistencia que el rubio demostraba por conocer su identidad. Alejó el rostro hasta enterrarlo en la almohada, previniendo de ser asaltado con otro asfixiante beso como el reciente.

Radamanthys no insistió más por el momento, tenía a su propio exigente cuerpo que complacer. Sus caderas ya habían iniciado un inconsciente vaivén contra Kanon, quien a pesar del par de capas de tela que les separaban, era capaz de sentir claramente la excitación del inglés friccionándose con insistencia contra sus glúteos.

Tal sensación le llevó a resoplar ansioso y entibiar la funda de la almohada, cuya punta era apretada por una de sus manos. La otra jalaba las sábanas un poco más abajo, mas no permanecía demasiado tiempo allí. Apenas al sentir la mano de Radamanthys viajando en descenso por su abdomen y colándose ambiciosamente bajo sus pants, sujetó de inmediato la muñeca de aquél con firmeza, deteniéndolo. La acción causó gracia al otro, quien rió una vez más, restregando la nariz sobre los largos cabellos en un impulso juguetón.

—¿Es por esto que has sido tan amable?— Kanon preguntó, su voz sonaba más oxidada de lo normal. Radamanthys frunció levemente el ceño, preguntándose qué clase de trato habría experimentado aquél durante su vida si a él lo catalogaba como amable, cuando sentía haberse comportado en mayor parte distante, sobre todo últimamente.

—¿Esperas que lo niegue y te diga algo romántico? ¿Necesitas una justificación para dejarme seguir? No eres un niño... debes saber lo que quieres— dijo Radamanthys. Sintió el agarre sobre su muñeca fortalecerse, impidiéndole continuar, lo que le dejaba acariciando la tentadora zona donde los vellos comenzaban a engrosarse y concentrarse, anunciando la proximidad de la intimidad de Kanon.

—S-sólo quiero la verdad— tartamudeó, arrastrándose un poco hacia delante, y siendo inmediatamente seguido por el inglés que no tardaba en volver a pegarse a su cuerpo.

—¿La verdad? No la mereces, tú me has ocultado demasiado— refutó, liberándose de la captura que Kanon sostenía sobre su muñeca con facilidad y adelantándose hasta encontrar la hombría despierta de aquél, animándole todavía más cuando sus dedos le envolvieron.

La mano de Kanon alcanzó la de Radamanthys, pero ya sin pretender detenerle; se encerró a su alrededor, incitándole a continuar con esas caricias que lo tenían temblando de pies a cabeza, haciéndole olvidar la conversación que habían dejado a medias y en la que, de todas formas, no tenía manera de apelar.

Kanon abrió los ojos sorprendido al momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse en un suplicante ir y venir que él jamás planeó. Maldijo la prenda que rozaba molestosamente sobre el sensible extremo de su pene, que además era ocasionalmente torturado por el pulgar de Radamanthys, acariciando con impertinencia, presionándolo y estimulándolo hasta conseguir como recompensa un discreto goteo.

—Detente...— pidió, deslizando la mano hacia arriba hasta parar en el trabajado antebrazo del rubio, quien portaba una sagaz sonrisa.

—De acuerdo.— Y retiró su mano, poniendo también algo de distancia entre ellos. Kanon, incrédulo, cerró sus ojos y bufó frustrado, enterrando ansiosamente los dedos en la cama.

Radamanthys sabía bien que esa petición por parar había significado todo lo contrario, pero jugar con el joven de oculto nombre no era algo que le molestara. Además, aprovechó esa brecha de tiempo para deshacerse de la ropa interior que ya resultaba en extremo fastidiosa. Después hizo el mismo favor a aquél, arrodillándose a su lado para deslizar los pantalones de su pijama hacia abajo, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciarle las piernas cuando sus manos regresaron por el camino transitado.

Sus labios también cedieron a la provocación de esa superficie color miel, que guardaba el salado sabor originado por el anterior chapuzón de Kanon en el océano, y al que el rubio se aficionaba en creces con cada hambriento beso.

Al llegar a sus caderas, Radamanthys le empujó hasta dejarlo boca abajo, o más bien, parcialmente, pues Kanon se apoyaba en uno de sus codos queriendo voltear, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable en manos de su acompañante.

Esas manos entonces masajearon con poderío el perfectamente moldeado trasero del mayor, quien se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta que sus cabellos cayeron pegándose a sus mejillas, tapando su rubor. Éste se incrementó en incontrolable escala, y aquellas redondeadas partes de su anatomía tensaron los firmes músculos que les conformaban cuando repetidas mordidas y lametazos recorrían sus terrenos.

Kanon se recostó del todo sobre la cama soltando una alterada exhalación. Los besos continuaban sobre su espalda baja, tomando su columna como vía, dando choques eléctricos a cada contacto. Llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y cesaban. Un vistazo de reojo le confirmaba, después de haberlo sentido, que Radamanthys se encontraba arrodillado entre sus piernas y las movía separándolas todavía más aunque ya en el espacio obtenido cabía perfectamente bien.

El inglés apretaba los muslos de Kanon al pasar las manos sobre éstos, y repetía las imponentes caricias sobre los glúteos que por breves momentos había dejado de atender. Ahora los separaba, obligando a Kanon a acelerar su respiración, irracionalmente alarmado ante el contacto de un dedo que acariciaba insinuantemente los alrededores de su ano, sintiendo que debía apretar los dientes hasta que su mandíbula punzara de dolor.

No fue difícil para Radamanthys percatarse del excesivo nerviosismo que Kanon exudaba. Y sin cesar su curioso palpar, preguntó:

—¿Es que nunca te habían hecho esto?— Kanon prefirió ignorar el notable tono burlón y confesó moviendo la cabeza negativamente, frotando el rostro sobre la almohada.

¿Cómo podría haber sido? Él jamás lo hubiera permitido. Dudosamente aquel que soñaba con dominar el mundo y superar a los Dioses se dejaría someter por un ser inferior, y para Kanon, hasta hacía muy poco tiempo el resto de la humanidad cabía en tal descripción.

Había cambiado tanto que era difícil para sí mismo reconocerse. Esa consciencia de sus errores que llegó con su fracaso y simultánea absolución por parte de la Diosa con la que intentó acabar, había configurado su carácter en extremo. Aunque si se atrevía a aceptarlo, simplemente le habían devuelto la parte de su persona que escondió durante muchos años, nada más.

Kanon parpadeó un par de veces cuando la cama se movió. Entre la neblina de su visión alcanzó a apreciar a Radamanthys dejando el lecho y alejándose. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, extrañando la presencia que le abandonaba por breves momentos.

Cuando el rubio regresó a acomodarse en la misma posición que había mantenido antes, lo hizo con un tubo de loción bronceadora en mano que se encontraba prácticamente lleno. Si bien esa era una casa de playa, el dueño rara vez utilizaba la ventajosa terraza para aprovechar las contadas temporadas de sol y tostar su piel. Así que ahora podría hacer uso de dicho recurso para algo que le parecía mucho más conveniente.

La aceitosa humedad con que aquellas estremecedoras caricias regresaron sorprendió gratamente a Kanon; el dedo que Radamanthys utilizaba para empujar circularmente y atravesar ese pequeño esfínter se deslizó sin gran dificultad a su interior. Kanon gimió cuando tal falange lo invadía en todo lo posible, y alzó sus caderas instintivamente buscando más de ese moderado placer. Sin embargo, de repente se vio privado de aquel delgado invasor, y gruñó desconsolado, azotando sus caderas contra la cama a manera de berrinche.

—Me encantas…—Radamanthys siseó dejando a esas palabras ser audibles sólo para sí mismo, deformando sus labios en una inevitable curva de fascinación ante la hermosa criatura que yacía frente a él a su disposición. Y obviamente regocijada de estarlo.

Recuperó posesión de aquella latente abertura, denotando sus prisas al forzar dos dedos al interior y agitarlos lenta y circularmente, imponiendo distancia entre ellos para extender los músculos que los rodeaban y se hallaban en un constante tensar y relajar a su alrededor.

Kanon se removió con mayor inquietud, gimiendo sin parar y arqueando la espalda, lanzando un ahogado gritito cuando los dedos de Radamanthys adoptaron cierta conveniente disposición, dando con un punto en donde podía estimular su próstata y ser el causante del inmediato estado delirante del mayor.

Radamanthys decidió que ya era suficiente. Se inclinó sobre Kanon y pasó un brazo bajo su cintura para hacer que se levantara. Aquél cedió a la incorporación requerida, aunque poco era lo que analizaba cada suceso, sólo se dejaba manejar por el provocador de su actual fiebre, en agradecimiento y adoración silenciosa a su increíble e inigualable magnificencia.

Sí, completamente aturdido.

Radamanthys lo hizo arrodillarse y después lo jaló contra sí, listo para hacerlo sentarse sobre sus muslos, posicionando su erguido miembro para penetrarlo a medida que aquél descendía a su regazo, dejando que Kanon fuera quien controlara el suceso. El aludido colocó una mano sobre un lado de la cadera de Radamanthys, como punto de apoyo, dejando que entrara en él de manera sumamente pausada mientras bajaba su cuerpo con extrema cautela.

Su otra mano se había encerrado sobre el brazo que el rubio mantenía en torno a su cintura, mas todos los dedos de sus manos hacían lo mismo sin importar su localización; enterraban las cortas uñas en la apiñonada piel del hombre que se vengaba dulcemente con húmedos y sentidos besos sobre su espalda.

Kanon abrió la boca y jaló aire inflando el pecho, contorsionando las facciones de su rostro en incomodidad cuando se vio completamente invadido. Gemidos quejumbrosos ante el dolor experimentado fueron soltados entre dientes, y sus ojos se sintieron más acuosos de lo normal.

Sintió otro brazo rodeándole, alcanzando su miembro y haciéndole recuperar la firmeza perdida con amables caricias que le ayudaban a relajarse. Unos momentos más de profundas inhalaciones y finalmente se sintió capaz de abrir los ojos y voltear sobre su hombro para alcanzar a ver el concentrado semblante que Radamanthys mantenía, frunciendo el ceño y respirando agitado. Su aliento golpeaba sobre el omóplato de Kanon y éste volvió la vista al frente cuando el otro apoyó el rostro contra su nuca y le impidió de observarlo más.

De pronto fue empujado. Con cuidado de que la fusión de sus cuerpos no se viera interrumpida, Radamanthys hizo que Kanon regresara a recostarse, recargándose sobre él, ambos apoyados en sus rodillas al mantener las caderas en alto, mientras Kanon hundía los codos entre las sábanas y mantenía completamente inclinada la cabeza. Radamanthys, mientras tanto, perdía su nariz entre los cabellos que habían sobrevivido a la gravedad adhiriéndose a la perlada espalda de Kanon, en vez de caer sobre su rostro como cantidad inmensa de otros índigos mechones.

En la nueva posición adoptada, el rubio podía impulsarse con mayor facilidad y conquistar el área más secreta de ese sudoroso cuerpo cuantas veces se le antojara, recordándose a cada vigorosa arremetida que era el primer ocupante, su único dueño, si es que Kanon no había mentido. Y para sustento de su orgulloso regodeo mental, Radamanthys no dudó de aquél.

—Aah... m-más… ¡más rápido!— suplicó Kanon, a lo que el inglés complació de inmediato, empujando con mayor poderío y golpeando en idolatrada repetición un específico punto en el interior del otro, que le hacía ver estrellas sin necesidad de asomarse a la ventana y admirar el hermoso cielo despejado que esa fresca noche regalaba.

Una mano de Radamanthys viajó hasta el frente de Kanon para estudiar la evidencia de su excitación, dejando a su otra mano sola en la tarea de anclarse con fuerza sobre la cadera del mayor. Éste no sabía qué más incoherencias balbucear, hacia donde dirigir su ruborizado rostro, y mucho menos cómo evitar que hormigueantes gotas de sudor siguieran surgiendo y atravesando su rostro hasta colgarse a su barbilla, antes de arrojarse al vacío para ser absorbidas por las sábanas.

Kanon respondió a las aproximaciones del menor, cada vez más bruscas, con bamboleos igual de firmes, uniéndose ambos en una frenética cadencia que les licuaba la razón. No que necesitaran demasiado a tal sobreestimado recurso en esos momentos…

Así, chocando pelvis contra pelvis, sin jamás desacoplarse del todo, se arrojaron mutuamente al más exquisito estado de desvarío; ese bombardeo de placer que parecía centralizarse en sus entrañas y alimentar desde ahí cada insondable rincón de sus cuerpos, sumiéndolos en una euforia persistente que extinguía a sus sentidos para luego hacerlos explotar intempestivamente.

Kanon se liberó con una sofocada retahíla de incongruencias, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda con desesperación, clamando y gimiendo a la nada en combinado agradecimiento y maldición por que todas las sublimes sensaciones llegaban a la más deliciosa cúspide, tan sólo para hallar el más desgraciado final.

Su rostro se hundió contra la almohada, sus brazos también se rindieron, abrazándose enseguida de aquel mullido objeto. Su cuerpo no colapsó del todo porque Radamanthys todavía sostenía posesivamente sus caderas, manteniéndose en pasmosa quietud mientras las últimas oleadas de estremecimientos le recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Kanon se quejó, removiéndose ligeramente, todavía temblando ante cada diminuto fluir que sentía del semen del rubio en su interior, y reclamó gimiendo más fuerte cuando aquél dejó de ocupar el lugar del cual tan excelentemente se había apoderado.

Entonces Kanon pudo extenderse por completo sobre las sábanas contagiadas de calidez, víctima de una apabullante fatiga. Radamanthys se acomodó a su lado, primero sobre su costado y recargando parte de su cuerpo en la espalda de Kanon, luego giró para quedar boca arriba y poder respirar con mayor facilidad, cerrando los ojos y suspirando al entregarse a un satisfactorio sopor.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que su intento de descanso fuera perturbado por un peso que se acomodaba sobre él. Abrió los ojos y, después de unos parpadeos, fijó sus ambarinas pupilas en el sonrojado rostro que había buscado su pecho para reposar, y en la mano cuyos adormilados dedos acariciaban tímida y lentamente las marcas de los músculos en su abdomen.

Tales mimos, que gracias al estado de Kanon llegaban más bien inconscientes, se detuvieron poco tiempo después cuando los sentidos del mayor se apagaron por completo. Y después de ese momento no pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que los párpados de Radamanthys se hicieron invencibles, privándole de la encantadora imagen que representaba su durmiente compañero.

Kanon no se encontraba allí cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscarlo al amanecer. Radamanthys se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa y, para su sorpresa, la halló doblada sobre el tocador con un recuadro de papel encima.

—"Kanon"— leyó la única palabra escrita, sabiendo al instante lo que significaba.

Sonrió y se colocó sus pantalones apresuradamente para correr fuera del cuarto, sin tener que indagar demasiado sobre el paradero del extranjero, pues apenas llegó a la sala y pudo observarlo a través de la ventana, sentado en la playa de frente al mar que lo había traído como inesperado regalo, con su larguísima cabellera ondeando al viento, seductora, llamándole con sus entusiastas movimientos.

—¡Kanon!— El dueño del nombre giró el rostro, sufriendo enseguida los azotes de las hebras salvajes de sus cabellos sobre la cara.

Radamanthys llegó a su lado, se arrodilló junto a él, y apenas Kanon despejaba los hilos azules que le cegaban, el otro capturó su rostro y plantó en sus labios un fuerte beso, sonoro al despegarse de él.

—Kanon…— murmuró al distanciar su rostro lentamente, repitiendo ese nombre como si fuera la única palabra conocida por su atarantado centro de lenguaje. Se sentía increíblemente triunfante al finalmente conocer ese misterio y al tener al portador de ese nombre sólo para él. Radamanthys sonrió sin reflexionarlo; sincero y amplio fue el arco que formaron sus labios.

Al capturar en su memoria la resplandeciente sonrisa que le permitía apreciar los dientes del rubio, las mejillas de Kanon tomaron una ligera coloración escarlata. Sus labios se curvaron tímidamente y sus ojos parecieron también sonreír, centelleando con las diminutas estrellas que parecían estar eternamente chapoteando en aquellas pozas jade.

El egoísmo reinó y produjo una ignorancia intencional ante la impertinente alarma que comenzó a sonar más y más alto en el interior de sus cabezas, cual cronómetro anunciando un próximo y destructivo final.

Habiendo logrado eliminar la última brecha de desconfianza que los separaba, resultaba inconcebible imaginar que no habría valido la pena, que todo se perdería injustamente rápido, demasiado como para poder disfrutar lo que habían encontrado el uno en el otro con plenitud. Constituía una decepción mortal aceptar que el más valioso tesoro tuviera que ser desaprovechado así.

Sólo pudieron negárselo por unos cuantos días más.

—¿Estás dormido?— Radamanthys preguntó al hombre que descansaba a su lado en la cama. Sólo obtuvo acompasados suspiros como respuesta.

Gruñó desilusionado de no verse acompañado en su desvelo por quien —con certeza— haría las horas de madrugada pasar veloces, entreteniéndole con su voz, distrayéndole con caricias y besos.

No era tan desconsiderado como para despertarlo, así que prefirió dejar la cama, destrabándose con cuidado del endeble abrazo en el que Kanon lo tenía presa. Caminó por la casa sin nada que hacer, cargando a cuestas una intranquilizante sensación que no le permitía hallar un solo segundo de calma.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera del todo. Hastiado de su aburrimiento, Radamanthys se desplomó sobre un diván en la sala. Como si el contacto de su nuca con el apoyabrazos hubiese apretado un invisible botón, el sueño que antes no había podido conciliar llegó entonces con extraña facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Kanon se removía en la cama que había quedado toda para él, clamando cosas sin sentido, palabras al azar y nombres desde siempre presentes en su memoria.

Abrió los ojos e inhaló agitadamente, sentándose de inmediato. Pasó una mano sobre su frente, donde los poros escupían pequeñas gotas de sudor, y parpadeó con fuerza unas cuantas veces, despidiéndose de aquella horrible pesadilla que le dejó un alarmante sabor a premonición.

—Athena… Saga…— jadeó, limpiando una lágrima que huía a la barrera de sus párpados. Volteó buscando a la persona de quien planeaba exigir consuelo por su aterrador sueño.

—¿Radamanthys?— No estaba ahí, mas ahora creía conocerlo mucho mejor y ninguna teoría dramática fue creada para justificar su ausencia. Kanon simplemente dejó el cuarto y fue en dirección a la cocina. Quizás el dueño de la casa se había levantado temprano y estaría preparándose un café, o podría también haber salido a correr, aunque eso últimamente lo hacían juntos.

Nada de lo anterior. Y aunque fue causa de extrañeza verlo durmiendo en el sillón que había dejado de ocupar desde que dormían juntos, Kanon no ponderó más de lo saludable en ello y sin querer disturbarlo se sentó en el piso, flexionando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del inglés.

Cuando Radamanthys despertó, bastante nervioso de lo que definitivamente no había sido un sueño sino un inapelable llamado a su deber, sintió que le sería imposible dejar ese lugar, si tan sólo moverse y romper la encantadora visión que Kanon representaba dormitando junto a él se le prometía doloroso.

Kanon únicamente había descansado sus ojos. Se dio cuenta perfectamente del momento en que Radamanthys despertó, y entonces alzó el rostro y se levantó del suelo para arrimarse junto a él en el sofá.

El punto en que las cejas del rubio prácticamente formaban una se retrajo, preocupado ante la densidad que las pestañas de Kanon mostraban al hallarse completamente empapadas. El pelilargo no le dio tiempo de inquirir sobre las causas de su evidente llanto; Kanon se abrazó a Radamanthys ocultando su mirada al dejar el rostro presionado sobre el firme pecho del menor. Y éste de todas maneras no tenía ni un minuto que perder para curiosear sobre algo que, conociéndole, Kanon dudosamente confesaría.

De por sí podía tener asegurado un áspero reclamo por parte de Pandora. Era precario que se marchara en ese instante. Los traidores seguramente ya habrían partido a su misión y el juez se lamentaba en cierta medida no haber estado ahí para examinar con su mirada a los antiguos dorados que ahora servían a Hades, olfatear así cualquier mentira posible.

—Debo irme. Tengo un pendiente que atender en Londres—mintió. Kanon se separó de él para que sus miradas se traspasaran.

—No creo que me tome más de un par de días— Radamanthys continuó, acariciando la tersa mejilla del gemelo para ver si así desaparecía su expresión de pasmo.

—Volveré, te lo aseguro.

El que lo prometiera con tanta vehemencia fue lo que más hizo dudar a Kanon. Sin embargo, sabía que él también tenía que partir, y probablemente regresar no sería una opción viable en su caso. Así que, tras obligarse una comprensiva sonrisa, aceptó lo que aquél había informado y asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

Radamanthys capturó la barbilla del mayor y se fue moviendo hasta que los rostros de ambos se encontraron. La despedida fue un beso sin precipitación, sutilmente profundizado, conteniendo la desesperación que ambos querían disimular.

Kanon esperó una media hora después de la partida de Radamanthys para hacer lo mismo y marcharse, consciente de que su desaparición desilusionaría a la única persona para quien en verdad sentía haber importado.

"_Es un final feliz"._ Le dejó en un recado, al lado del despertador en la mesa de noche de la habitación que le había acogido.

Salió de allí vistiendo sus antiguas ropas, dejando pistas de sus lágrimas en la arena mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, para después desaparecer con desdeñable facilidad gracias a una provechosa técnica típica de los guerreros de Géminis.

**[…]**

—¿Lo sabías?— preguntó, su voz rasposa en incredulidad, aunque el combate ya se había alargado demasiado y era imposible seguir repitiéndose que sólo se encontraba absorbido por la más brutal pesadilla.

Kanon, a sus espaldas y sujetándole con fuerza, inmovilizándolo por completo y sin que el rubio hiciera demasiado por liberarse, acunó el rostro sobre su nuca, friccionándose suavemente contra su piel, demostrando un apego que no concordaba con la sanguinaria situación.

—No.— Y había sido desgarrador descubrirlo.

Cuando posó ojos en él, portando esa imponente armadura espectral, tan contrastante en su oscuridad con la resplandeciente vestidura dorada de Géminis que él había usado hasta hacía unos minutos, Kanon sintió que su corazón iniciaba huelga, saltando impetuosamente en su sitio, gritando en estridente reclamo, amenazando con parar su función de manera fulminante.

Hubiera sido mejor que tener que verse obligado a hacer lo que en esos momentos pretendía.

No podía idear otra opción. Eran enemigos y la decisión no estaba siendo tomada a la ligera; era lo que tenía que hacer, irremediablemente. En la búsqueda de un bien mayor no resultaban relevantes los sentimientos de los sacrificados.

—Lo siento...— Radamanthys tensó su mandíbula al escuchar la apenas audible disculpa, casi un lloriqueo que le evocó innumerables emociones a la vez, desde el más puro odio a una completa y agridulce adoración.

No era culpa de Kanon ni su elección, suponía. Él mismo se había mostrado muy dispuesto a acabar con la vida del griego hasta ese momento. Se habían enfrentado sin contemplaciones, y entonces, esto era sencillamente el paso que faltaba asumir…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió a una tibia humedad deslizándose por la piel de su cuello. Kanon enseguida dejó un beso ahí mismo, saboreando sus propias lágrimas, y abrazó al Espectro con desesperada fuerza.

Otro temblor estremeció al inglés cuando sintió el cosmos del gemelo estallando. En insignificantes segundos la tierra que antes pisaba se hallaba a kilómetros, y la velocidad le ahogaba, la explosión en que parecían estar absorbidos le quemaba. Sin embargo, los efectos pasaron veloces, fugaces cual mal sueño.

Y despertaron en los brazos del otro, mínimamente conscientes tras un intenso colapso. Kanon podía asegurar que se encontraban en el risco de Cabo Sunión, sitio infernal que reclamaba a la única víctima que se le escapó. Lo había deducido de nada más escuchar la manera en que las olas azotaban a sus alrededores; sonido que había quedado grabado en su memoria con cada intrascendente detalle.

Irónico que dentro de aquella prisión ubicada metros debajo, el estar así —si bien débil hasta para suspirar pero cálidamente abrazado por la persona que amaba— había sido una ilusión que Kanon pensó alguna vez muerta, llevada por la marea como tantísimos otros sueños más.

Radamanthys abrió sus ojos, tardó valiosos segundos en enfocar su visión y distinguir más allá de la sangre que corría desde su frente e inundaba gran parte de su rostro.

Desviando la mirada hacia abajo, encontró a Kanon en condiciones lamentables, que le daban una idea de su propio estado. Sería extraordinaria la parte de su cuerpo que no doliera sordamente, y de cierta forma hallaba consuelo en que esa agonía terminaría pronto, para ambos.

—Maldita sea…— quizás había sido un pensamiento; dudaba que sus labios hubiesen obedecido la orden que intentó mandar a través de sus amedrentadas sinapsis, de moverse y despedirse como era debido de aquel que con surcos de lágrimas rodando lentamente por sus mejillas le notificaba que seguía vivo.

—Te amo…— Radamanthys flexionó a duras penas los temblorosos dedos que se enredaban en la cabellera oscura del griego, exhalando al límite de la consunción, aliviado de haber podido sacar esas palabras, regalándole al otro esa terminante muestra de ternura.

Kanon intentó parpadear, necesitaba radicalmente abrir sus ojos. Y rogaba a los ingratos Dioses que le habían llevado a ese atroz final por una diminuta prórroga; quería hablarle una vez más, un sólo beso, el recuerdo de una última sonrisa…

—Rad…— El sonido se extinguió por misma voluntad del destrozado hablante. Éste no encontró mayor justificación al colosal esfuerzo de conseguir su voz, cuando dejó de escuchar el débil latir del corazón escondido bajo el pecho sobre el cual se recargaba.

Al instante, un par de lágrimas escurrieron gruesas desde los opacos ojos de Kanon hasta su barbilla, acariciando con desalmado afecto la peligrosamente pálida piel, mientras aquellos orbes, alguna vez envidiables en su deslumbre, se ocultaban tras sus cansados párpados guardianes.

Su último deseo fue sollozar, pero no encontró más aire en sus pulmones que le concediera tal ambición.

**[FIN**]


End file.
